Obliviate
by Evoltenshi
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a heart to heart about everything that troubles them one snowy night...with the condition to erase all memory of it
1. To the Astronomy Tower

"Shhh shhhh"

Harry could only stroke gently her back and let her cry it out. It had been about fifteen minutes since Ron and Lavender had left the scene leaving only a very depressed Hermione behind. She felt her tears burn and fall with great gravity, she felt Harry's gentle touch and the commotion still going on in the common room.

After five more minutes she had stopped and just looked pensive and tired. Hermione smiled weakly at Harry as she rose from the steps and managed with a small voice to speak once more.

"Um...I'm okay now. Thank you"

"Are you sure? You want me to walk you to the Girl's Dorm Door?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I think I'll just freshen up on my way to the library"

"The library? At this hour? Now? Hermione I don't think that is a good idea"

"Harry, I won't let Ronald and _that girl _change my original plans: I need to return a book that Madame Prince lent me under very special instructions. The book.."

She looked around and realized that she had left the item back at the common room. She kept shifting her gaze from that direction to Harry, to her luck he managed to read her mind a bit

"You...don't have it with you, do you? Is it...?" And he looked back to the party area

"Yeah...on the table by the fireplace"

"I'll get it. Wait here"

After the briefest moment he was back with a tattered bulky book under his arm. The title read _"Incantations of the Eastern World" by F. H. Burton_

"Is it good? The book" Hermione had looked confused for a second and felt uncomfortable with her behavior.

"Yes. It is, I've been busy with some extra material for McGonagall's class and couldn't finish it though. I hope Madame Pince will let me use it a bit more so I need to talk to her"

"I see..." Harry's attention had diverted towards a couple of Gryffindors that were walking briskly and arguing. It was Ginny and Dean. He turned to Hermione and gave a small smile trying to reassure her that his focus was on her but she had already noticed his change.

Then suddenly Dean whispered something to Ginny. Whatever it was it made her eyes go big and storm off and pass Harry and Hermione. She felt a bit embarrassed for her obvious displeasure and didn't turn to look at them.

Harry and Hermione watched her and then watched Dean walk in the opposite direction.

"There can't be a moment of peace around here, can there?"

"Hermione?"

"Go to her. I can tell you want to"

"But-"

"I'm fine and need to do this. Can I have the book please?"

"Oh! Right" Harry looked impatient waiting for Hermione to finish talking so he could check on Ginny

"Go! I'm FINE"

"Thanks" Without anything more he turned to leave

"Harry!" He turned with some frustration "Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel. Let her know before its too late"

"...Thanks Hermione"

After watching him run towards the common room, Hermione walked out of Gryffindor Tower and headed to the bathroom close to the library. She fixed her hair and washed her face not wanting to look like another teenage drama in front of her elders. Once she reached the library she got a bit of surprise for on the door, there was a sign:

CLOSED EARLY DUE TO HEADMASTER'S ORDER. Signed, Madame Pince

"Blast! Now what?" Hermione immediately started to think, she needed a change of pace, some solitude and now her favorite refuge was out of reach. So the next place that popped in her head made sense, it would be empty, it would be quiet, and more importantly away from Ron. She decided on the Astronomy Tower

All the way up there she kept trying to think about the book in her hands, her lessons and whatever else that didn't pertain to certain redhead. She hadn't seen Filch anywhere which made her think he was probably chasing Gryffindors or other students somewhere else.

It was very dark and cold. The snow was still falling giving the tower a quiet, magical scenery. There was also something else there or rather, _someone _there.

Hermione squinted and walked slowly toward the figure looking out the tower. The stranger however sensed her and turned around quickly with wand in hand.

It was Draco Malfoy


	2. The White Flag of Truth

They stood there in silence looking at each other for a very long minute. Unsure what to do, Draco fidgeted with his wand not knowing to raise it or put it away.

"Granger…what do you bloody want? Aren't you supposed to be safe inside Gryffindor Tower celebrating?"

"I can go very well where I please Malfoy"

"Without your heroes? Saint Potter and Sidekick Weasley?"

The mention of Ron's name made her cringe a little. He took notice and continued

"Poor little mud—" Very quickly she took out her wand and pressed it hard against his chest

"SHUT IT! I WON'T TAKE ANY ABUSE FROM YOU ANYMORE" His gray eyes looked surprised. The tip of her wand was poking him hard enough to feel her tremble a bit. He barely had enough time to take her by the wrist and pushed her behind a column just as Filch and Mrs Norris walked in.

"Anyone here Mrs Norris? Are there any trouble makers lurking about?" The cat meowed and shuddered with the cold "What's that? You want me to take a closer look?"

Draco was beginning to get annoyed with the old man. In his hurry to hide he had Hermione caught between the column and his tall frame. He failed to notice he was pressing his hand on Hermione's mouth a bit too hard. She would have told him off but didn't wanted to get caught either so instead she took hold of his jacket and yanked it hard enough for him to turn and look at her.

Her deep brown eyes were blazing, a bit red from her earlier crying session but clear enough to make her emotions known. His hand wavered a little but finally fell to his side.

Filch was about to look close to their spot when the sound of some running, giggling students took his attention instead.

"Come along Mrs Norris. I SEE YOU OVER THERE!" Filch ran off leaving the sound of heavy footsteps going down the stairs. Hermione and Draco took one more minute before coming out of their hiding spot. She bent down to pick up the book she dropped next to where Draco had pushed her.

Draco looked at the petite brunette and frowned. What was she doing here?

"If you've had enough snooping around, I suggest you leave"

"Snooping? On you? Don't flatter yourself. I happen to be here on personal business"

"Exactly how personal? Is it enough to go around threatening people with your wand so late at night?"

"YOU INSULTED ME!"

Draco took several steps towards her and was close enough to be barely touching her.

"Keep. Your. Bloody. Voice. Down. Do you want to be caught?"

"I'm not doing this with you. Not right now"

He turned to look out the Tower and just stood there

"Fine._ Leave_"

Hermione did not like being ignored. Her mouth slightly open to protest but instead she just closed it again. She took a couple of steps and was standing next to him but not too close. She kept gazing at him and frowned. He looked nervous and a bit paler than usual, maybe it was the snowy background that made him stand out more. Maybe it was those dark clothes he was wearing. This year his attire had been more sophisticated. How many teenagers go around in suits during their leisure time?

Draco felt himself being studied so he turned towards her

"I thought you were leaving"

"I never said such thing. I just wanted some privacy"

"By standing next to me?" She looked away from him clearly upset; he felt a slight tinge of guilt for his behavior. The girl was not unpleasant to him, if anything there was an amount of respect and curiosity. Her constant thirst for knowledge was to him like a double edged sword: It made her fascinating and at the same time very obnoxious for her constant questioning; but he opted to push that aside for a second and tried to be somewhat agreeable

"Damn it Granger you can stay! I can move to the other side of the tower if you want"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I said you could stay! This is me being nice, alright? I don't feel like having a bloody spat with you right now. Let me be…"

She turned to watch the snow. Being this high up, the cold weather was more prominent. Her hands were starting to get cold enough to be a little numb. There was no jacket to help her keep warm, then again she didn't plan on coming to the Astronomy Tower in the first place.

"Here"

Draco gave her the jet black jacket he was wearing. He put it around her shoulders and moved back to his side of the railing.

"…Thank you"

He just stared out, not saying a word. His hair swayed a little when a slight breeze appeared. He closed his eyes and stayed like that waiting for her to speak. This was Hermione Granger after all, the girl liked knowing the how's and why's of everything.

"You…you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About what is troubling you? It's obvious there is something on your mind and…it seems to be a very heavy burden for you"

"I'm just tired"

"You didn't come to the Hall for dinner"

She noticed his absence. She sure was an observant little witch. The Room of Requirement had taken up most of his spare time. The Vanishing Cabinet was something he had to finish very soon or Lucius would be livid. Although more than Lucius, it was the Dark Lord that had him more frightened.

"I...I can't tell you anything. It's none of your business after all!"

"...Obliviate"

"What?"

"I need someone to talk to as well...we can talk and after we can just...erase the memory"

"I think you've lost it Granger"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Draco turned as her eyes swelled up with tears. Her lower lip tremble a bit. She could feel some of the tears come down her cheeks. She used the tip of her fingers to wipe the salty drops quickly. She wanted to be serious and being vulnerable wasn't helping. He sighed and waited for her to compose herself.

"I might be able to help you and…you might help me too. Just this once, can't we act like we aren't enemies? "

That was a thought that never crossed his mind: All that banter, name calling, and house rivalry…did it really meant they had been enemies all this time?

"This spell, I assume you know it"

"I started studying memory spells since the end of second year"

"That long ago?"

"Remember Gilderoy Lockhart? You recall of course he lost his memory due to Ron's faulty wand" She smiled at the memory but that emotion left once she realized the event had certain boy related to it. She pushed him out of her mind. "Anyway, I found it fascinating how something as intimate, precious and vital as a memory can be erased or changed thanks to magic. It makes you wonder how far ethics go in the wizarding world"

Draco studied her features. She had always been so crystal clear on the condition of her heart. To change from joy to discontent and then satisfaction over something as studies, in less than 3 seconds was amazing to him. Should he say something about her attitude? He was tired though and didn't feel like pushing her too hastily into an intimate reading of her personality.

"Have you ever performed the spell?"

"Something…like that" She fixed the big jacket around her shoulders, pushed some hairs behind her ears and tried to explain "I had a visit from an aunt back home and my mother was pushing me to put on his hideous green and purple sweater for the visit…" She started to shift uncomfortably and looked around "I used the spell to make my mother forget all about that sweater. Afterwards I got rid of it"

THAT was Hermione Granger's big attempt on a serious spell. Draco couldn't help but crack a smile and even managed a little chuckle. She hadn't really seen him smile and laughed so earnestly. For the most part she saw sneers and smirks from the young Slytherin. He looked natural and even amiable.

"Listen, I know we haven't really been good classmates or anything but you seem to have changed to a darker side of you" Draco looked a bit surprised "Yes, I believe there is a somber shade of Malfoy I suppose. I just think it's nice to have someone other than the usual crowd listen to you. A third party if you will"

The snow kept falling as Draco's eyes turned to her with a softer expression

"I know I could use…someone else's opinion over some…things" She kept trying to reach out to him

He really wanted someone to know; just another human being to acknowledge his existence in such hard times, in such desperate situation. That Hermione Granger happened to be that person; that meant that fate had a very twisted sense of humor.

"Alright"

"Huh?" His unexpected reply surprised her

"I'll do it but let's make this clear. Whatever I tell you will stay enough for discussion only this night. Once we have said whatever it is we have in mind it gets erased. No buts, no pleads, it will be just an outburst of confessions that should not be taken too much to heart…for they WILL be erased, remember that"

Hermione nodded in agreement and realized this had to be the craziest night of her life when Draco Malfoy had approved to reveal his secrets to her.

"Same here. I don't think either one of us would be sane enough to pour our hearts out and live to tell it the next day. And also, let's keep this as civil as possible? I wouldn't like any unnecessary name calling or insults directed either at me or whomever I should mention."

Well there goes some of the entertainment he had in mind.

"Fine" His expression became stoic when she offered her hand to shake on the deal. This was some sort of business transaction after all. Hermione managed a small smile whenever he replied with a firm shake on his part. His hands were still warm even though he was missing his jacket. Feeling a bit giddy she said:

"Alright then, do you want to start?"


	3. Hermione's confession

Draco sighed and walked towards a warmer area, by some star gazing instruments, and sat down on the floor. He took out his wand, gave it a little flick "_Pyros_" and made a small fireball to keep them warm.

She followed him and sat across from him. She put her book down and played with her fingers on her lap. This was so exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time.

"You start Granger"

"Um…ok. Well, I guess I'm feeling a bit out of place. Things have been getting more and more complicated around here. I feel a bit guilty by being involved in this war. I'm tired of waiting for the enemy to attack, looking over my shoulder and trying to read ahead whatever they have planed."

He listened to her and felt somewhat the same, with the exception that he knew what was coming next to Hogwarts.

"I want a normal life every once in a while. And the things that are considered normal are disgustingly heart wrenching. I can't talk to one because _he_ is interested in _her_ and then the _other_ one, well. What the bloody hell does _HE_ want? To throw myself at him like some love sick fool? To make a scene in front of everyone, like…_HER_? We haven't even talked about us, I want to know where we stand…or at least I thought I knew…"

"You mean Ron and Lavender?"

She got embarrassed of how precise he was. How did he know about her? Her eyes got big and her lips opened up trying to come up with some reply, nothing came out.

"I saw them, going up to a secluded part of the tower, some of the windows of Griffyndor Tower are visible from here. They looked very _friendly_ towards each other"

She flushed a little

"Yes…them. I just don't like throwing myself out there not knowing what is going to happen"

"But isn't that how life works?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't plan everything that is coming. Not even you Granger, some things are just pushed into our path and we deal with them. We make mistakes and learn from them"

"Ron is not a mistake"

"Your darling Ronald left you for the first girl that gave him the opportunity of a good snogging. It seems to me it would be wise to change your mind about him if he is so shallow"

"You are talking to me about frivolity? _You_? Who made fun of my appearance and upbringing since day one?"

"I thought there would be no insults from either one of us"

"You make yourself sound so above everyone in this place; it's hard to not take it personal"

"You said you wanted to talk and the opinion of a third party. I'm giving you my perspective on Weasley in plain terms: If he hurts you so much, don't let him in. It's not worth it"

"Is that why you push everyone away?"

His face twitched and turned into a offensive gesture. She met his eyes in time to reassure him of her peaceful intentions.

"I don't push people away. I only think it's a waste of time to associate with students that have shady intentions. If you do remember I belong with Slytherin: The house of cunning, deceitful students. You have to be extra careful who you talk to"

"So why not try other persons? We have shared a lot of classes together through the years. We could have been friends or at least a bit more civilized. "

"First impressions are hard to forget Granger" He was recalling to mind how Harry declined his friendship during their first year.

"I know they are, yet here we are…somehow" She was thinking of his childish abuse

"And Viktor Krum?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you two were an item"

She laughed at the mention of her Bulgarian friend. Draco felt a tinge of anger at her aloofness over the question. He hoped she wasn't mocking him, for her own benefit.

"Viktor and I are friends. We always have been. Yes we went to the Yule Ball together but for the most part we were friends"

"The most part? So then there were…other moments?" A small smirk crossed his lips. She fixed her curls and felt somewhat uncomfortable while trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

"He could be romantic at times. He is one of the best examples of what a modern gentleman should be. We had plenty of engrossing conversations and at one point we did kiss but after reviewing our pros and cons I determined it was best for us to be…friends"

And that was the truth. Draco noticed she had relaxed and managed to make eye contact with him during her revelation.

"How did he take it?"

"I did mention he is a true gentleman. We remain friends to this date, writing each other often"

"Well that was interesting, didn't think you had a heart breaker reputation. What are you going to do about him? Weasley I mean"

"I don't know. I guess not let it bother me. I don't want to be another girl that frets about the guy she lov—likes. It's absurd to behave like such a..a…"

"Teenager?"

She started to laugh. It was ridiculous to avoid the inevitable. Her hormones had controlled her for some time and she still had some more growing up to do. To see her laugh like that made him smile. He started to chuckle a little, this felt good. He didn't remember the last time he had relaxed enough to laugh.

"I suppose you're right. It's enough to worry about grades, and staying alive nowadays, to also be thinking about silly things like—"

"Love?"

It was almost a whisper. If he would have said it louder maybe it wouldn't have applied to him, the word might get stuck or lose its meaning.

"I-I suppose. Have you ever…been in love?"

She leaned closer trying to make him feel sure of her confidentiality.

"I'm not sure."

"So there _has_ been a girl? Someone from Slytherin? Is it Pansy?"

Here we go again, one question after the other. When having an interesting topic to study Hermione couldn't control herself.

"To answer all of your questions: Someone, no and hell no!"

"Merlin! Have you told her?"

"No, I don't think there could be anything between us anyhow. We are very different"

"How poetic! But it could still work, you never know. You need to make sure of her intentions no matter the outcome. She won't understand you unless you tell her"

"It WON'T work. Besides, I don't fancy her since she has someone else in mind at the present. Some git that I rather NOT talk about"

"oh…well that's a shame. How lucky for her though, to have someone that thinks of her and even secretly loves her. Just the very idea of another person having special feelings—"

"I do NOT love her!" He began to blush and shake a bit trying to control his emotions.

"But you fancy her, right?"

"I suppose"

"And you think about her and even got bothered by the existence of another in her heart?"

"…" He scooted away from Hermione.

"Draco…I think you just might be in love"

The statement made him shudder. To add this to the problems that were already afflicting him was annoying. He turned a paler shade and looked at her distressed

"I can't have this on me, not now!"

"I know what you mean"

They sat there silently for a while until a rumbling sound came from Draco's abdomen. He was hungry. Draco turned pink at this and tried to look away. Hermione just giggled, picked up her book, got up and offered him back his jacket and her hand.

"Come with me"

He took both, got up and turned the fireball out

"Where are we going?"

"To get you some food before we continue talking"


	4. Draco's affirmation

After walking through a series of halls and avoiding very carefully the night watcher, Draco and Hermione ended up in front of an old unused classroom.

"_Alohomora_"

After getting inside and locking back up the door. Draco noticed it was in fact an old classroom full of dusty books, vials and some faded parchments piled up in a corner. Some sort of storage room it seemed.

Hermione walked over to a small apothecary cabinet next to the main blackboard and poked around.

"Shouldn't we have headed to the kitchens?" He felt somewhat out of place.

"At this hour? With Filch making rounds? I don't think so"

She started taking out a series of items from the cabinet and held on to them with her small arms. She put everything on top of the old teacher's desk and looked satisfied.

"Besides, the house elves must be asleep by now. No need to bother anyone when we can manage for ourselves. "

As she talked she got out from the desk's compartment a small teapot, some plastic silverware wrapped up, two cups and some napkins.

"Is this some sort of Granger study area?"

She rolled her eyes and kept moving getting everything together for an impromptu snack.

"Not exactly. Yes, I come here once in a while but for last minute supplies. I smuggled some provisions in this classroom some time ago for whenever it is too late to get what is necessary."

"You sneaky witch"

She smiled at him and flicked her wand towards the teapot _"Heito Hydro" _ After that she poured the water from the pot into the cups and another item on the table.

"There! Dinner is served"

"What exactly is that?" He looked a bit perplexed at the rather simple meal he had in front of him.

"Ramen noodles, tea and some biscuits"

"Noodles in a cup?"

"Right…it's a muggle thing I suppose. Back home they dehydrate noodles and place them in foam containers along with some spices. You just heat up some water, add it, wait three minutes and your food is ready"

Draco looked at the steaming cup in front of him. There he was about to consume something muggle related. His father would have cried out bloody murder at having his son eat such…such…

"Not bad"

Hermione took a seat close by him and ate some biscuits and tea. She waited for him to finish his food. In less than five minutes the noodles had disappeared as well as his share of the biscuits.

"Well…that was most interesting. It tasted a bit like pork"

"You should try the other flavors! There is beef, chicken, chili and shrimp. I can bring you the other ones some other time if you wish"

"There won't be another time Granger, remember?"

"Oh, right. I-I forgot" How silly she felt by the sudden realization that this small exchange of cordiality was going to fade away before the sunrise.

"Just so you know. I think it was pretty smart of you to have this ready at hand. And I do appreciate your kindness"

"Thank you…Draco"

"Don't mention it, Hermione"

He had mentioned her name with such ease, like he had said it a thousand times before that. She felt her heart ache a little; it was sad to see him talking to her only because he felt desperate enough to talk to anyone, even someone like her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why"

"You keep holding on to your empty teacup, plus you have that wrinkle on your forehead, the one you get when you're deep in thought"

"I was just –wait! What wrinkle?"

"Right there, it's small but it shows up when you tense up"

"And you know this because?"

"I have annoyed you enough to take notice of it. That and whenever Snape throws you a hard question, you get it as well."

Hermione moved a hand over her forehead and felt a slight change in her features. Her cheeks got rosy and she relaxed to let it go away. She cleared the desk in silence and turned to him.

"Enough about me. When are you going to tell me what is disturbing you?"

"Hush!"

"Don't avoid it Draco"

"Silence! I hear someone coming"

"Impossible, no one ever comes to this room"

Just then they heard the clear footsteps of a person and distinctive meowing.

"Blast! They are right outside the door" She looked at him in a panic

"Bloody hell Hermione! What now?"

"Help me move this cabinet very quietly"

Draco moved the furniture as they heard the jingling of keys and Mrs. Norris getting restless. Hermione then pointed her wand at a distinctive brick on the wall

"_Reperio!"_

A series of bricks started to fade away, revealing a long passage way much to Draco's amazement

"Quickly! Let's go"

Once inside the bricks started to cover the gap and left them in the dark with the sounds of Filch looking around the room. Hermione took hold of Draco's hand and lead them through the long path, with the help of the Lumos charm. They reached the end towards another brick way, she summoned the same spell and they got out. This time they were on the other side of a portrait entrance, by the Ravenclaw headquarters.

"Brilliant" Draco seemed amused

"Come along, this way" Hermione kept her wand glowing, while guiding the way. They went up a spiral staircase to a wooden door. After easily opening that door, they entered another room. This one was filled with shelves full of parchments. There was a slight musty smell in the air; Hermione loved it, for it reminded her of the library.

"Another storage room?"

"This one if Professor Flitwick's special records room. I often come here to fetch him a thing or two for class."

"Won't Filch catch up?"

"Honestly Draco you should trust me more" She pointed her wand at the door .

"_Muffliato"_

She gave a sigh of satisfaction and continued on. Setting her book aside on a table she looked around to see if anything else needed tending before they got back to their conversation.

"He tends to avoid this room most of the time, some of these papers contain a certain type of pollen Mrs. Norris is very allergic to. Filch tries to leave this place last on his rounds for fear of exposing the cat"

"He would bloody hell protect that fur ball with his life, wouldn't he?"

"It's the only memento that reminds him of his wife"

Draco turned to Hermione surprised. Some awkwardness was felt on his part at this revelation but he tried to shake it off with the following remark.

"He was married? Didn't think anyone was that mental. Let me guess, she wised up and left him?"

"She perished in the First Wizarding War. It's rather a sensitive subject so one talks about it. Professor McGonagall mentioned it to me only once." Her brown eyes got very serious. "They got involved in an attack by Death Eaters while shopping at some market. There was fighting and explosions and many casualties. Mrs. Filch was one of those"

Draco's jaw tensed up as he stared at the floor

"They are evil, cold blooded killers! I hope we get them all. They must be insane to be following such a wretched soul. Azkaban should be just the beginning for them"

"Some of them probably had no choice Granger"

Talking to her by her surname made her realize she touched a delicate area. Hermione could have avoided the subject but having the chance to finally tell Draco Malfoy what his family's actions had accomplished was too good to pass; especially if they were supposed to be telling each other everything.

"If you mean your father, you are too naïve to believe that"

"Don't you DARE talk about my father you STUPID GIRL!"

The tension was evident and made them get closer with each word.

"Oh ho! You truly believe daddy was innocent? You think Voldermont forced him to follow him and fill his heart with such revolting ideas? Believing he was superior to everyone else only because of his breeding?"

Malfoy was looking dangerous, like a caged beast waiting to get out. She felt some fear but sustained her words.

"Watch it Granger, you should stop…NOW"

"Only animals would by their be valued by their blood; but then again, only an animal would kill the way he did"

Draco took hold of her by the arms and with a very firm grip made her look him in the eyes. Their shade of grey had turned into a very dark one, like a storm waiting to wreak havoc. She winced with pain and tried to avoid his gaze. He shook her hard until she complied.

"YOU BITCH! You think you are such a know-it-all, don't you? You don't act any differently yourself. Strutting around the school because of your high grades and friendship with Potter. Let me tell you something Hermione Granger: You are an insufferable little girl with blinders on, you have never sounded as stupid and insensitive, as you have right now"

With that he let her go and watched her stunned expression. Draco knew that the worst way to hurt her was in her Gryffindor pride and her sense of accomplishment. To be called stupid was something that cut her deep.

She breathed heavily and slumped to the floor. While trying to compose himself, running his fingers through his hair and fixing his suit, she just lay there crying quietly.

"You wanted to know my secret. Here it is: Lucius has failed the Dark Lord and for that he was abandoned to deal with the law. Aside from having his name besmirched, his son now has the task of repairing the Vanishing Cabinet on the school grounds. If I fail we all face death"

Hermione stopped crying at one point, he didn't know when. Instead there was horror on her face.


	5. Closer to the Edge

A couple of minutes of complete silence passed by with the sense of an eternity. Neither of them moved, like some forbidden spell was cast and if by moving even an inch would make them break it and suffer great distress. Finally Hermione got up, with a firm resolution in her movements and a level head on her shoulders. It was time to face this problem.

"Why do they need the Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Isn't obvious? So the cabinet's twin may work alongside this one once more, from outside the school grounds"

"The one at Borgin and Burke's…You can't do it! You can't lead those fanatics into our safe heaven. Draco this is our second home, you will leave us completely vulnerable!"

"What else is there for me to do? Run to Dumbledore and Potter?"

"YES! We can find a way to protect you. You don't have to follow your father's footsteps. You're better than that" She scrambled to get the words out. Hermione could feel her legs getting weak with the thought of an attack on the school. This time it was her who did the clutching of limbs. She held on tight to him feeling he was slipping away to a darker destiny.

It didn't matter how awful he had treated her. No one deserved to lose their soul to Voldermort, particularly by fear of losing loved ones.

Draco looked at her with such longing. Maybe he wanted to be saved. His features softened a bit, his tone of voice however, didn't.

"Better? Do you really think so?"

He took a step back, letting her arms brush his in a slow movement. While keeping his eyes on her he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his silk long sleeved shirt. He had done it. He was one of them. He was one of Voldermort's Death Eaters.

"DRACO! NO!" She moved by his side and stared at the mark, as if it would evaporate if she looked hard enough at it. Hermione could not touch it. She wanted to but couldn't, instead she rubbed her forehead with force, searching in her mind for a solution to this.

"You can't fix this. I'm not asking you to do so anyway"

He covered it up and felt some sort of comfort in her knowing. She hung her head in an action of defeat; her curls covered her face so Draco couldn't tell if she had started crying again or not. Instead he received a hard slap on the side of his face.

"YOU! OF THE IDIOTIC, COWARDLY, FOOLISH ACTS YOU COULD DO! FIX IT? GOODNESS DRACO MALFOY"

She pounded on his chest and held on to her tears. She wanted to let some teardrops fall but her anger was more powerful at the moment.

"Even if your family is in danger, there are ways to protect all of you. There are former Death Eaters who changed their mind and-"

"Forever were referred to as traitors and murderers. I know. I remember how Igor Karkaroff was avoided in the halls by the students. Word got out of his former activities and even the first years were too scared to get near him. Hermione I won't lie to you by saying I'm not looking forward to this."

She started pacing as her mind raced; Draco watched her and was beginning to feel his stomach churn.

"There must be more to this than you're telling me. This is cannot be their only attempt at getting close to us"

"What do you mean?"

"Voldermort is very smart and meticulous…" Hermione's eyes widened, she stopped and looked him in the eyes very carefully.

"Draco…did you curse Katie Bell into delivering that necklace to Dumbledore?"

He shifted his weight from one side to the other. His grey eyes skimmed her face; he took a deep breath and let out his answer

"What if I did?"

"He wants to kill Dumbledore, by killing him Harry would be…we would be…defenseless"

"I HAVE TO DO THIS!" He moved away from her and punched the side of a bookcase causing a rattling noise "If I don't he will kill me. He will kill my family. Do you understand?"

"I do…but at the expense of others?"

"Even my friends, do you know Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are Death Eaters? Figures, it's not an accident we were introduced to each other as children"

Hermione started to sympathize a little. Her life would have changed if her friends and family had been different. It was a difficult situation that was beyond her hands.

"If only I had the Time Turner again"

"You've had a Time Turner? When?"

"Third year. I took some extra classes and Professor McGonagall gave it to me to complete my assignments"

"You sure are full of surprises"

"I gave it back of course…so how much more you have to do with it?"

"The cabinet is almost ready, I'm still testing it"

"Then there is still time. Draco, listen to me: I never hated you, but rather your actions towards my friends and I. Despite everything I think you are good student and now…even a half decent human being"

"Only half…"

"Well, the rest depends on you. You are trying to protect those dear to you. Use that love and do what is right. The Order will be behind you. We can be your friends and even your family"

With those last words she gently reached out and took hold of his hand. He squeezed back, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and whimpered a bit.

"Oh…Draco"

Her small frame was enough to hold him. They held each other close as some tears left his face to fall on her hair. He noticed her locks smelled sweet and inviting. The aromas of vanilla and rose filled his nostrils. Hermione felt comfortable with his hold. His clothes felt soft and fine, being a Malfoy he would have excellent apparel.

Their muscles relaxed a bit more. Hermione instinctively rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart racing, and then she noticed her own heartbeat speeding up. Draco pulled away from her very slowly, looked down on her lips and barely brushed them with his.

Hermione got scared and pulled away

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry"

"Do you…what…why did you do that?"

He closed the distance between them, looked at her very firmly and told her

"I…I have feelings for you"

"YOU WHAT? Draco Malfoy that is a perverse and low trick you are trying to pull on me"

"Who said anything about tricking you? Hermione…"

He got close to her and reached out to touch the soft hairs on the very top of her head. She flinched and watched him pull back. He seemed serious about his words

"How can I believe you? Am I not a filthy little mudblood to you? I have been taunted by you and your goons since the start. Even IF it were true do you think I could just forget it all?"

"I know I can't repair what I've done to you and I'm sorry my grudge with Potter had you involved. I am not lying to you about this. You can be annoying and at times don't know when to stop talking—"

"What a charmer "

"But you are brilliant, considerate, brave and beautiful"

He flicked his wand over some old small pieces of parchment lying close by, and turned them into a tiny bouquet of blue and white flowers. They hovered over to her. She stared at them but would not take them. Draco grabbed them instead and moved them to the top of her book.

"Draco, you should have said something, DONE something. Maybe there was a chance"

"There isn't one now because of Weasley then?"

"I-I don't know. This is all new to me. You can't expect me to change my mind about you over…I just don't know. Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"We agreed to speak the truth"

"Very well then, why did you say we couldn't be together earlier tonight? You mentioned it wouldn't work with such guarantee…why?"

"My father would never approve of it"

"Because I'm a muggle…of course" She gave a slight chuckle "And you can't say no to him"

"It's my father! My name! Could you see yourself with me? I can assure you the Gryffindor table would turn on you."

"DON'T TURN THIS AROUND! YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED!"

"Hermione…"

"NO! I'm never good enough for anyone! I'm sick of this! Just once, I should be preferred over another girl, over social stature or anything!"

Draco heard enough. His arms took hold of her waist and in a swift movement he pressed his lips on hers. She struggled as hard as she could, her arms kept pushing him back. She let out a small sob and some tears rolled down her face. Draco wiped one cheek clean very softly with his thumb. Hermione grabbed him by his jacket and held on as she kissed him back.

It was soft but passionate. Draco felt better, like there might be some hope for him. Some people believe in alternate realities, where all you know is turned upside down. You might be another person all together, your opportunities may double or karma might get the best of you. The troubled Slytherin believed in that silly thought with that blissful kiss.

Being a reasonable person was not easy for her. She wished to lose herself more to her impulses. Hermione had broken rules before but it was for life and death situations pertaining to Harry. It took all her might to let go of her anger for just one moment and notice how gentle and real he was behaving. It was ridiculous and impossible to forget what was happening to her; but once more her personality made her realize there was a solution waiting for them.

Hermione broke the kiss and kept her eyes on his lips. The lips that had touched her with such longing had sneered multiple times .The voice that called her beautiful had also humiliated her. The heart that had so much disdain for her had loved her in secret.

"Maybe…we can talk more about this. I know you don't want to go against your father but loving someone always has risks to be taken."

Risks. Draco was brought back to reality with that simple word. It wasn't Lucius anymore he would have to worry about, but Voldermort as well. If you are in love with Harry Potter's best friend, you have the certainty the Dark Lord will use this to his advantage. Draco touched her honey colored curls and watched her plead with her eyes.

"I need to know you can change. You need to talk to Dumbledore about the cabinet first."

"I'll do it"

Her heart ached with relief. She didn't know if maybe she could love him. That kiss had left her a bit confused. Making him change, willingly change because of his love for her was not the best option; but if she could use it as leverage in order to keep the safety of many, the opportunity for peace and an end to this war with Voldermort, so be it. Perhaps too she needed to see how far her feelings for Draco might take her. Perhaps her happiness relied on someone else, the one person she less thought of.

She hugged him and giggled. He held on to her and shut his eyes. He knew what step he had to take and it hurt him so much to do it, never the less, it was now more necessary than ever.

"It's getting late love. We should get out of here"

"Oh, right. There is still school tomorrow and you need to talk to Dumbledore"

"…exactly"

He kissed her on the forehead and let her slip out of his arms. Hermione turned to grab her book and took a closer look at the flowers.

"These are Forget-me-nots and edelweiss"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, they are very pretty. You gave them an ethereal glow, didn't you?"

He just gave a small smile and looked embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Right then, we should go"

Hermione took the flowers and placed carefully them inside the book. She started walking towards the door, Draco allowed her to take some steps, he took out his wand and in a whisper he said it…

"_Obliviate_"

"Draco?"

She closed her eyes as a tingling feeling filled her head. Once the spell was over. Draco followed that one with a sleeping spell, causing Hermione to faint. He caught her right on cue and laid her gently on the floor. He unlocked the door and took one look back at her sleeping form before closing the room securely and walking towards a specific door in the castle.

He reached his destination and knocked several times until the person on the other side opened up.

"What is it?"

"I need your help with something"


	6. Reality Dawns Upon Us

**AN: Like forever…these wonderful characters are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. **

**This is it folks, the last chapter to this wonderful story. The song included is just perfect for this; I kept playing it over and over as I wrote the last two chapters. It's by 30 seconds to Mars. I recommend you play the acoustic version though. Thanks to all who supported this project. And now, on with the finale!**

The young blond student waited for an answer to his request; instead there was a slight groan and the rubbing of eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing roaming the halls at this hour?"

"Professor, you told my mother that if I ever needed your assistance…you would be able to help"

"And what exactly did you get yourself into?"

"May I come in?"

Snape returned inside and left the door open for Draco to follow his lead. He did so and closed the door making sure no one saw him making his visit.

The room was very dark and full of vials, liquids, books and other potion materials. There was a small table and some chairs to sit. By the appearance of the room, the teacher had been busy. An aroma of pinecones was very subtle, like the light being fashioned from a fireplace close by. Draco took a seat across from his mentor.

"Have you convinced yourself, the task appointed to you is far greater than your abilities?"

"And I suppose you know how much I can accomplish?"

"I know you are a very stubborn child that is scared and trying to handle things in a rush. To achieve success one needs patience and a steady hand, but you are much too young to admit that"

Draco pressed his lips very tightly; he looked at Snape's stoic expression and pushed aside his retort just to get to the point.

"This isn't about Voldermort. I need you to help me clean a certain incident and erase my memory of it afterwards"

Snape moved closer to him and lowered his voice without losing the emphasis of each word.

"What have you done?"

"It's Hermione Granger…she saw me coming out of the Room of Requirement and followed me for a confrontation. There were some questions on her part which I barely answered; somehow it escalated into a duel and…"

"Is Granger harmed?"

"No, I just stunned her with a sleeping spell and erased her memory"

"And where is she now Draco?"

Some sweat beads began to form on his forehead; they were wiped off with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. He tried to avoid the very dark eyes that where studying him. Lying to Snape was no easy task but his anxiety, he hoped, could be associated with the fib that left his lips.

"She is in Professor Flitwick's records room, by the Ravenclaw Tower"

"Is Filtch or anyone else aware of this?"

"No sir"

A little smile he could not contain, for he remembered how promptly Hermione and him kept avoiding being caught while they went all over the place.

Snape sat back and kept his stare on him. He kept thinking that Malfoy was hiding something, and that a duel on school grounds wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone so late at night.

"This duel you speak about…how much damage is there?"

"None now sir, I made sure of leaving no evidence of it before coming here"

"How responsible of you Mr. Malfoy"

Draco lowered his head and clenched his fists on his lap. He felt the potions master get up from his seat and walk over to the door.

"Come along then"

As they walked to their destination, Snape kept facing forward as he asked more questions to Draco.

"Miss Granger was certainly very lucky you didn't hurt her seriously. I hear you are a very good duelist"

"I suppose"

"Though Miss Granger is the type of student that practices constantly on her spells, making her a top student here. You are fortunate to have not a single scratch as well"

"…" Draco focused his attention on the row of armors to his right.

"I'll have to deduct points tomorrow from Gryffindor. She shouldn't have been out after curfew"

"There is no need for that"

"Are you advocating for a rival house Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just think that after erasing her memory, there would be nothing to back up her behavior"

"That is true; although something keeps bothering me: If there wasn't a major consequence to this..._duel_…why are asking me to erase your memory?"

By this time they had reached the awaited door. Snape turned briskly to face Draco very closely and the swishing sound of his ebony robes was enough to make the teenager cringe. He swallowed hard and chose the next words very cautiously.

"I don't want this on my conscience. Certain things are better to be dispose of before they cause damage in the long run"

"You never felt this unnerved after that duel with Parkinson last year and she suffered some injuries"

"That was different. She knew was she was getting into after I gave her a fair warning. The little brat started it and kept elevating it until one of her spells backfired and affected her"

"I didn't know Granger was a civilized duelist"

"Can we just get this over with?"

"_Alohomora_"

Hermione was still in the same position as before. She was breathing softly and had a serene expression on her face. Draco went over to her book, grabbed it and turned to face Snape.

"Is that hers?"

He just nodded. Snape carried Hermione in his arms all the way to the bottom of the staircase directing to the Gryffindor entrance.

"The book Mr. Malfoy, place it on top of her frame and wait for me here"

He did as he was told, and kept his hand above her very slightly for a second more than he had to. The elder took notice but said nothing.

The student watched as Hermione was being led away into safety. Once on top Severus stopped right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The dame had dozed off long ago and had her back turned towards the teacher. He cleared his throat and received a groggy response from the lady.

"…Hello Professor. I see you have one of our students with you. My Goodness! Is she alright? Maybe the Hospital Wing would be the best place to take her!"

"Perseverance"

"Madame Pomfrey should fix her up, are you sure she is okay?"

His sinister eyes glared at her as he repeated the password.

"Perseverance"

"Alright, alright I was just trying to help"

The portrait swung open and the view of a cluttered common room was visible. Snape felt slightly disgusted at the sight of empty cups, streamers and teenagers lying around.

Once inside, the portrait closed and Draco felt a worried appearance on his features. His heart felt very heavy at what had happened. Thoughts about what needed to be done began to erupt, but his mind wasn't listening. He sat on a step with his head on his hands. He kept thinking about her smile, words and that kiss; the guilt was overcoming him.

"It's for the best. I had a job to do and she would be just in the way. I shouldn't have told her that…I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"Hey there! Kept it down, will you?"

Some portraits woke up and began to feel annoyed at him. He glared back and kept quiet after that. Before long, the sound of a door opening was heard and footsteps coming at him. Draco got up and waited for the professor to guide him. They returned to Snape's room and settled in for the next step.

"Was she…alright?"

"I placed her on a couch; she looked like some of the other students passed out in the room. Reckless teenagers"

Severus Snape looked at a pile of vials on a specific bookcase. He decided on one full of a bluish liquid that had grey swirling patterns. The instructor turned and gave it to the young Slytherin.

"Take that and all shall be forgotten"

The glass barely touched his lips when a firm hand stopped him from taking it. Snape watched his defiant stare but didn't let go.

"Not here. Take it to your dormitory and consume it when you are ready to go to sleep"

Draco put the cork back on the container and just held it as he waited for a dismissal.

"This will make you forget what has happened in the last 12 hours. I will talk to you about minor details you need to remember tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor"

He took this as his cue to leave. As the door almost closed, the teenager heard his name being called by Snape with an uncharacteristic concerned tone.

"Sometimes life lets us crave what we can't have as a form of strength. Certain feelings can be bothersome in the long run, but if these are very powerful ones…they shall never go away no matter how much we want to forget. I only give you this potion because I made a vow to your mother"

"I'm glad you are standing by your word then"

And he left on his way back to the dungeons. Before long he had changed into his pajamas, they were a hazy shade of green bringing out more his eyes. He noticed how peaceful his comrades were sleeping and felt envious. Crabbe kept snoring, Goyle was holding on to several pillows.

_I remember one moment, I tried to forget  
>I lost myself, is it better not said<br>Now I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one  
>And a million to two<br>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
>Closer to the edge<em>

Draco looked outside his windows wondering about her. Could she be dreaming of him? Would she ever glance in his direction leaving a spark between the two of them?

"Not in this lifetime I guess"

He sat on the edge of his bed and picked up the tiny bottle, uncorked and ready to dissolve all recollection of the day's events. Like a shot of fire whiskey it went down his throat as one sweet name was let out in a raspy voice.

"Hermione…"

The next day was a very foggy one. There were traces of the cloudy mass everywhere, making it difficult for the students to see their way around the school. Peeves was having a good time hiding around and scaring students, specially unsuspecting girls as he grabbed them by the ankles. Neville kept bumping into walls and even inadvertently ran straight into the arms of Professor Slughorn.

By lunchtime the fog began to fade away. After the previous day's excitement the Gryffindor table was still buzzing about with their quidditch victory and the latest gossip. Most of them had goofy grins and smirks to go along with dark circles and baggy eyes. The Slytherin table was irritated beyond consolation and tried to keep their composure.

"Still sulking about yesterday I suppose"

"Do you think so Ginny?" Hermione let out with a yawn

"Yes, I do. Where did you go last night? I fell asleep by one and your bed was still empty. Harry mentioned something about the library"

"Oh…right. I'm not sure. I remember deciding to go there but…"

As on cue Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and moved over to his table very quietly. He only turned towards the rival table to gave a quick scoff to those looking at him, which was half of the lions.

"Better luck next time Malfoy"

"Shut it Weasel! You should tend to your food. You're not used to such feasts on your family's budget"

"Why I oughta—"

"Ron don't pay attention to him, money can't buy you class"

Harry finished his sentence and Draco sat down in his seat pouting. Hermione kept staring for a second longer and received a stare back from him. He opened his mouth but changed his mind and instead broke eye contact as Pansy yanked the sleeve of his robes.

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO NO NO NO_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
>The birth of a song and the death of a dream<br>Closer to the edge_

The day went by as any normal day. The only tension was evident in a small circle of friends. Harry was obsessing with Draco's whereabouts and change of personality. Hermione kept avoiding Ron since Lavender would not let him wander off without her. Ginny and Dean began talking again with some strain.

Finally the sun was setting as the Gryffindor common room was busy with people doing their homework, chatting and playing the occasional game of chess or exploding snap.

Hermione instead was in her bedroom, sitting on her desk with piles of books and papers all around. The quill in her hand was scribbling away very rapidly; she kept mumbling something about centaurs.

"Having trouble with an assignment?"

The familiar voice snapped her out of it.

"Ginny! You startled me. Yes, it's a five foot essay for Snape. I got in trouble with him over my breaking of curfew and aside from 20 points taken off I have this due by tomorrow."

"I thought you didn't remember"

"He said he brought me back here after I refused to wake up, he mentioned something about finding me in some bench by the bridge"

"Well that seems…odd"

"I know but the Fat Lady confirmed his story"

_This never ending story  
>Paid for with pride and fate<br>We all fall short of glory  
>LOST IN OUR FATE<em>

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO NO  
>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<br>One day maybe we'll meet again  
>NO NO NO NO<em>

"New book?"

"Oh, this? Madame Pince let me borrow it. I was able to extend my due date this afternoon. There is a chapter here that I think you will find interesting"

As she flipped the pages, she suddenly stopped. Gently folded between two yellowish papers was a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione blinked at them and grabbed them lightly.

"Forget-me-nots and edelweiss. You didn't tell me you had an admirer"

"I don't"

"What about Cormac McLaggen?"

"I doubt he is that clever"

"Ron?"

She just gave her an obviously-not look.

"Right, sorry. Well whoever it is, they are very detailed"

"Pardon?"

"You see flowers can have special meanings. The forget-me-not symbolizes true love and memories. Edelweiss' meaning is daring, courage and noble purity. Aside from that they have a sort of glow to avoid their drying out"

Hermione studied them and felt her heart flutter. Maybe she was special to someone else…

With that hope in her heart she looked out a window and smiled.

_NO NO NO NO  
>I will never forget<br>NO NO  
>I will never regret<br>NO NO  
>I WILL LIVE MY LIFE<em>

**Final note: I know! I know! They are not together, but aren't some of the best stories those where they are forced apart? Some ppl were very outraged at Draco's actions but take in mind he did the deed in order to avoid her getting hurt. He wasn't ready to man up to her but was satisfied for now with the knowledge that she might accept him.**

**So, sequel or not? Talk among yourselves.**_  
><em> 


End file.
